Taken
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Modern Day AU friendship fic. After feeling betrayed by his gang, he turns in his ring and gets kidnapped by a crazy serial killer. Now the others want to find him before he turns into the killers latest victim. Non yaoi or oc pairings. Part 1 of 3 up.


Document Opened: 05/04/2009, 10:43pm.

Authors Note:

This is just a _friendship _fic. So no yaoi or shounen-ai here. Or any pairings or then a passing mention Pein x Konan.

Warning for: Abuse, mention of past abuse, edited cursing, out of character-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////

He was positive this was the _worst_ day of his life. Everything seemed to mock him today. Even the gang he was in, they were supposed to be his friends so after he bitched a little at the fact in Art he had gotten in trouble for _expressing _his beliefs on the subject, Hidan had been the first to snap.

"Is that all you ever f*cking talk about!?" HIdan threw his arms in the air to emphasize his question. Practically everyday since he had met the younger blond, he went on and on about his _art_ at some point or another. He liked the teen well enough but was sick and tired of hearing about how _fleeting _everything was.

"What do you mean, un?" He looked at the silver haired male, puzzled.

"Every f*cking day it's the same damn thing. Fleeting this and fleeting that. There's more to life then art." He crossed his arms.

"He's actually got a point for once. Even Sasori doesn't go on that much about his art." Kisame, who was sitting beside Hidan agreed.

He was hurt to say the least but didn't let it show. "Raise your hand if you agree, un." The blond spoke with a slight hint of venom to his voice. He figured right when everyone else, save for Pein, Konan and Sasori since they weren't there yet, raised their hand. Some faster then others. Now to add insult to injury he felt betrayed, hurt and angry.

"_**We only agree since there is more to life then 'art'.**_" Zetsu's different halves spoke at the same time.

"You don't know anything, un." He said while getting up. "My life is my 'art', un." He started to walk off. He wanted to be anywhere but there right now. They didn't understand, they probably wouldn't want to anyway.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He was headed back into the school and only stopped after Sasori got his attention. "Where are you going? There's still fifty five more minutes of the lunch hour left." Himself, Pein and Konan were late because of their Science teacher handing out assignments and droning on about rules and precautions that they already knew.

"I need to be alone, un." He didn't bother looking at the three and left to go to the school library.

Sasori frowned. He knew someone had said something they shouldn't have. He recognized that expression, he had only ever seen it twice. Three times counting now.

"Is he alright?" Konan took a glance at the blonds retreating form.

"It's best to just leave him be for the moment." Sasori started walking off. Pein had gotten a bad feeling about it but for the time being kept it to himself. The members had clashed before over petty things and had made up by the end of the day. After all, Deidara and Sasori clashed over their respective art but in time had become the most unusual best friends he had seen.

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Who did it?" Sasori sat down and stared at the rest of them.

"What are you f*cking talking about?" Hidan had a feeling but wasn't about to get himself trapped for something that could have been _completely _different.

"You know what I mean. One of you either said something stupid or out of line." He narrowed his eyes at Hidan since he was avoiding looking at him.

"Maybe Tobi can help..." He leaned forward and looked a few seats over to see Sasori looking at him with a look that said continue. So he related the story and a few of the others shifted a little uncomfortably.

Afterward Tobi looked a little sheepish himself. "Tobi kinda feels bad about it now." Truthfully he did not know it would affect the blond that badly. He figured they would move on to other forms of discussion.

Sasori looked back at Hidan. "You. Next time you see him you _will_ apologize."

"You can't give me orders. And why the f*ck should I?" He crossed his arms and glared at the puppeteer.

"You just don't get it do you?" While he _hated_ the younger teens view on the subject, he also understood how he felt. There were many times where the only good thing in his life was the times he had to himself. Lost in his own world while carefully carvng pieces of wood and assembling his creations.

"I'm going to have to side with Sasori on this one." Pein's gaze remained impassive even as Hidan spouted a few curse words, mainly to himself.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

On his way to the school library he over heard a few students talking about some criminal roaming around. He attempted to tune them out as he sought the door.

It had taken him a couple of minutes but he went in and was relieved to find it almost completely empty. Almost everyone who needed it generally crammed in after for a couple of hours after school.

Going over to one of the shelves he eyed the selections for a moment before settling on an older art book with various pictures and facts about artists like Mon'et, Picasso and DaVinci.

He took the thick book and sat down at one of the empty tables beside the window and went back and forth between idly flipping through the pages and glancing out of the window. 'It looks like snow soon, un.' He noted the gray clouds.

It matched his mood at the moment. He was seriously considering cutting the rest of school and going to his apartment and working on his beloved art for the rest of the day until he either got too tired to continue _or_ ran out of the clay he used to make them. He made a quiet "Tch" noise to himself. He could always buy more, his parents had at least done _one _nicething before they died. After their passing he was the sole heir and his parents left him quite a nice bit. Of course he had to complete high school and go to college if he wanted to see all of it but he recieved a check every month that had more then enough for him to live on and have a little fun with if he chose.

"_Attention, attention class. This is important. We need the entire student body to report to the gymnasium for an important assembly. You have ten minutes._" The system went silent after that. He rolled his visible blue eye, the assemblies were never that important. They just tended to dramatize them to get the students interested.

After closing the book he got up from his seat and picked up the thick book to return it from where he had gotten it. "That's it. I'm going back to my place, un." His mind made up.

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had taken him a moment to get downstairs and reach his locker since the school library was on the second floor. But that had been almost six minutes ago and he had just finished getting what he needed before he left when he heard three of the others coming to their lockers. He stayed quiet to listen in.

"I still don't see why I have to f*cking apologize." Hidan grumbled while opening his locker. He had forgotten his student I.D and they were doing checks

"I don't know. Thinking about it you might have gone overboard a little bit." Kisame leaned against the set of lockers behind him and made a face while almost pressing his right pointer finger and thumb together.

"You were just as f*cking bad." He continued to rummage around his messy locker for the I.D.

"Nope. _I_ only answered a question. _You_ brought the whole thing on." Kisame nodded his head. Kakuzu had remained silent for the moment. Not really caring about the topic. He had heard something about Police coming in for the assembly and he was curious about it.

Heavy hearted Deidara quietly sat on the ground and removed the glove off the hand that the ring he had recieved after joining Akatsuki was on. He looked at the ring with the kanji for "Sei" inscribed on it. Removing the ring he also took a quick glance at his palm mouth and really wished he was already anywhere but there.

Sliding off the ring he sat it on the ground beside him and was able to quietly retrieve a notebook with a pencil he stuck in the spiral from his backpack. He vaguely listened to them going back and forth while he slipped the glove back on.

"Do you have something against the kid today?" Kisame cocked his head to the side. He thought the two got along since he had seen them verse at the arcade. Sure they had thrown the occasional jab at each other but normally there was no anger behind it.

"Nah, but day in and out it's the same f*cking thing. Then Sasori comes in busting heads and it pisses me off. Now where in the hell is that damned I.D.!?"

"You know as well as the rest of us that Sasori and Deidara live, eat, sleep and breathe their art." Kisame shrugged. They all had their devices, at least it was healthy.

"Actually I wouldn't be surprised if he _could_ eat his art." A referrence to his extra mouths but as far he knew the blond was probably in the gymnasium by now.

"Thats a bit low even for you being mad." Kakuzu spoke glancing at the silver haired teen who was going through the locker one more time.

He tuned them out and finished his brief letter. Pein's locker was to the right of his so slipping in the paper and his ring through the oddly shaped vent holes was no problem. Of course the clatter of the ring hitting the locker floor made the other three stop talking and turn their heads to the direction of the racket.

He made no attempts to be quiet as he stood up and grabbed his backpack. He was on the other side of the lockers and they could not see him but when he turned left and walked a few feet, he paused to look at them blankly.

"Oh shit. How much of that did you f*cking hear?" Seeing the younger teen's face he suddenly felt very small.

"One, I can't _eat _my art and two, look in page forty three of your algebra book, un." With that he turned and walked toward the school doors.

Silently he did and found his I.D. in the middle of the page. He had forgotten about using it as bookmark earlier that morning.

He was at a loss for words that were not four letters long and generally not said on school grounds for fear of a teacher over hearing and getting detention.

"Man, Sasori is going to kick your ass for this." Kisame stood straight up and grinned almost evilly.

Having barely two minutes to reach the gym, HIdan figured he would have to do something more then apologize now but it would have to wait.

///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

Soon everyone was there and the Akatsuki, minus Deidara, were standing together. "Has anyone seen Dei?" Konan asked while looking around.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think he's here right now. We sort of f*cking had a little run-in at the lockers." Hidan rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He could feel Sasori's gaze on him.

"_Students and faculty. Thank you all for arriving. We have a special speaker with us today to explain whats going on. Please welcome and listen closely to Mr. Fugako Uchiha. Our Police chief._"

The principal walked away from the mic and Itachi watched as his father walked onto to the stage with four other police men from the force. His face was blank but inwardly he was puzzled but knew nothing good would come of this.

"Everyone, I am here today to inform you of something of great importance. Especially regarding your own safety. What I am about to describe is not pleasent but needs to be known."

Everyone stopped their murmurming to listen.

"As of two hours ago we have discovered that a vicious serial killer has been seen around the following areas. This one itself, the park a few blocks away and finally around the forty third street area."

Sasori's heart practically skipped a beat since forty third street was where Deidara lived. 'If anything happens to him I will kill that silver haired idiot.' He almost growled out loud.

"The M.O. of this man is to drug his victims, torture and beat them before finally killing them by strangulation. Afterward he harvests the organs to sell on the black market. We are close to catching him. But for the sake of your safety, school is to be closed until further notice."

Fugako eyed the worried and concerned faces of the students, casting a quick glance over at his own son. Itachi was listening to him, that was good.

He cleared his throat to speak again. "The man in question is roughly six foot five. Shaggy dark brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes and pale skin. If you see him get as far away as you can and try to contact the authorities. Your parents and guardians are already on the way to pick you up. No one is to leave the school until your ride has arrived. That is all."

Fugako stepped down and the principal took the mic. "_Alright students and faculty. You may head to the locker areas to retrieve your things but any attempts to sneak out now will be stopped by the police stationed at various areas. Dismissed._"

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\///////////\\\\\///////\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////

While waiting for the light to change the blond cast a quick glance to the sky as a few snowflakes started to fall down to the ground. One landed in his hand but he only looked at it for a moment before crushing it. Idly wondering if they had gotten his letter yet.

He let out a sigh and saw his breath when doing so. It was for the best that he leave the gang since he was apparently annoying them. Besides, Pein could find someone else who could fight as well as him if not better and maybe the new person might even agree with Sasori about art.

Seeing the light change he crossed the street suddenly getting a very strange feeling, like he was being watched. He dismissed it for the moment just wanting to get to his apartment.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\///\\\\\\//////////////////

Pein reread the short letter while holding 'Sei' in his right hand.

_I'm sure you can find someone who won't annoy you_

_as much as I apparently do. I'm returning the ring, un._

"What exactly did you say to him anyway?" Pein questioned. The blond was normally more stubborn then to let a few comments get to him

"He may have over heard us talking in the lockers about a couple of things." Hidan didn't think the teen would take it so seriously.

"We didn't say anything, that was you." Kisame pointed to him.

"Yeah, but you all f*cking agreed with me in the first place!" HIdan crossed his arms and glared back.

"Enough. Sasori, call him later and get this mess sorted. I doubt he would listen to anyone else right now. And as for the rest of you, me and Konan will be in contact with a plan and a new place to meet."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////

Later that afternoon Deidara's phone rang but he missed it since he was in the shower. And this irked Sasori since his parents had informed him they were probably going to cut their business trip short and come home. He had to spend more then two hours convincing them it wasn't that big of a deal and that he and grandma Chiyo would be fine.

" for dinner!" Chiyo shouted from downstairs. He cursed quietly, he would have to try again later since she would give him no peace if he said he wasn't hungry.

////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\///////\\\///////////\\////\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////

He was sitting on his livivng-room floor absently making various sculptures such as odd birds and butterflies when he noticed the clay at the bottom of his pouch was an odd pale yellow color. 'I'll have to get some more tomorrow, un.' He thought and turned his attention toward the news when it came back on.

"_It is being advised for people to stay indoors for the next two days as there is a sixty percent chance of a blizzard with the current snowfall and wind._"

He watched for another minute before they switched back to the other anchors. He turned off the television and sighed. "I guess I'd beter go get some more clay tonight, un." He said to himself and got up to go get ready.

Ten minutes later he was ready and checked that he had everything that he needed. Everything in order he left his apartment and locked the door behind him.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

There was a store not far away from where he lived and he could cut his time in half by taking the pathway in the park. Having done it so many times before he headed that way. It was only a little after nine and the store didn't close until eleven so he had more then enough time.

///////\\\\\\

Almost as soon as he entered the empty park he had that strange feeling again that someone was watching him. It creeped him out but it was probably just some mugger waiting in the shadows. He smiled almost evilly. He had taken out people like that before: it was one of those times that he had been noticed by Pein and accepted the offer to join the Akatsuki.

The thought of them made him frown. "I guess thats the past now, un." He muttered quietly while he continued to walk along the lit pathway. He stopped however his cell started ringing. Fishing it out of his pocket he saw it was Sasori's number flipped it open to answer. "Hello, un."

_"What in the hell were you thinking? Pein's not accepting your resignation, brat." _

Deidara let out a sigh. "Yeah, well everyone made it painfully obvious today that I only annoy them. There's other people who can fight and I can be replaced, un." He rolled his visible blue eye. This was not where he wanted to have this conversation.

_"Thats not how it works and you should know that the others do the same thing. Once Hidan gets started on Jashin he won't shut up. Kakuzu is the same way with money."_

He was starting to woder if he had done the right thing. "Look Sasori-Danna, can we talk about this tomorrow. I'm not in the best location to have a conversation, un."

_"Where are you?"_

"Just in the park. My clay was bad so I'm going to get more before the weather sets in, un." He stopped talking hearing footsteps crunching against the newly fallen snow. "I'm going to have to call you back or something. I don't think I'm alone, un."

_"Get as far away from there as you can now! There's a sociopath around that area. It's what the assembly was for." _Sasori was already grabbing his jacket. His grandma was asleep so she wouldn't know he was leaving.

"Dammit. I have to go, I can see somebody, un." The next thing Sasori heard was a gunshot and the line going dead. He cursed and immediately called Pein. _"It's late. Did something happen?"_

"_Deidara's at the park and possibly in danger. There was a gunshot before everything went silent._"

Pein frowned. _"Understood. We'll be there within ten minutes." _He hung up to alert the others.

////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deidara looked around to see where the shot had come from. It was a good enough shot to knock his phone out of his hand. This was no mugger.

"Will you come with me the easy way or will you make things _difficult_." The voice was taunting him from the shadows of the trees.

"I'm not going with you at all. Come out and fight me like a man, un!" His heart was beating hard in his chest.

"Tsk, tsk. I do hate it when my victims are difficult. But I will grant your last request." The tall man walked out of the shadows and into the teens line of sight.

The two locked eyes and after the noise of a car driving by in the distance faded the two charged at each other.

The tall man took a swing for the blonds face but the teen side stepped it and kicked the man in the stomach rather hard. The man coughed for a second but turned around quickly and managed to actually hit him in the left side of his face.

He was sent back a little due to the force of the punch but simply spat out the blood and charged at the man again. The brunette evaded and kicked the teen hard enough to knock him into a tree nearby.

Deidara was dazed for a moment while the man came over and pulled out a syrnge he had tucked away. Using his free right hand he quickly slammed the the teens head against the tree once more.

Even in his pained and dazed state of mind his heart froze knowing the crazy man was right behind him. His mind was screaming at him to move, do something, anything as the man pushed a little of his scarf down.

He was visibly shaking as he felt the mans hot breath on his neck. "Say goodnight." After hearing the words he flinched as something sharp pireced his neck and he suddenly felt drowsy. Despite his efforts to fight whatever he was injected with, his eyes slowly fell shut and the last thing he could even register was the feeling of being picked up by the crazy man.

/////////\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\////////\\\\\\\///////////

Authors Note:

First off the oc is _not _a rapist nor does he have any interest to. He just likes to pschologically and physically torture his victims.

This is just a friend fic but I bet at least one person might be wondering why Sasori is so protective of Dei. That comes in later chapters....then again this is only a three chapter story so yeah._.

On another note it's May 5th and that means it's everyone's favorite terrorist's birthday!

Later!

05/05/2009, 08:47-53pm.


End file.
